


With or without blood?

by Bunidesu



Series: Some Kinda Crime AU [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaotic Suga is chaotic, Discussions on what is considered formal, Gen, Leather with blod not formal, Leather without blood is formal, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: With a meeting coming up soon where the heads of several families are going to meet, some for the first time ever everyone wants to make an impression, some to intimidate, some to be welcoming, and some just to be taken seriously.  Daichi and Karasuno fall under the former, although one of his second in commands don't seem to understand why aleather jacketisn't formal no matter how free of blood it is.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi & Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Series: Some Kinda Crime AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262309
Kudos: 3





	With or without blood?

“Suga _please_.”  
  
“Suga please? It’s not often you beg me for something.”  
  
Daichi runs his hand down his face praying to any deity that he can think of that he could talk some sense into his second in command. “Suga we are going to a formal dinner. That means that you have to dress formally.”  
  
“This is formal. This is my formal leather jacket.” He says proudly pulling the jacket down and flipping the collar up.  
  
“Okay, now you’re just being ridiculous. I know you don’t want to go but we’re the leaders of Karasuno, this is the first time that we’ve been invited to be the Miyagi Representative Spring meeting since the Little Giant. There will be groups from all over the country to meet in Tokyo and we have to be there for appearance's sake if nothing else.” He explains for what feels like the millionth time.  
  
“I am dressed formally. I told you this is my formal leather jacket, it hasn’t even been worn when I was torturing someone. See?” He spins around. “There’s no blood on this one. And as long as no one tries bothering us it will stay that way.”  
  
“No starting fights.” He sighs but he’s pretty sure he’s being ignored. If it was anyone else they’d have his knuckles in their face, but Daichi knew Suga and he knew that Suga was just shooting the shit. His second in command enjoyed acting like a carefree ditz and stubborn but when it came down to it he knew what was needed and what was important.  
  
“Ladies don’t start fights but they can finish them.” Suga sits in Daichi’s cozy office chair and leans back, clearly enjoying himself.”If you have to bring your second in command doesn’t Asahi have to be there too? I bet that he'd vouch for me and my jacket.”  
  
Daichi makes a face at Suga being sprawled all over his chair. “Of course he’s coming. However, some of these traditional families like to have ‘one’ second in command. We’re the weird ones actually, I don’t think that anyone else has to second in commands. Most families don’t run like ours do you know.” Suga raises an eyebrow and Daichi shakes his head. “Yea okay right of course you know. But yes Asahi is going but he’s not going to as many meetings as you are.”  
  
“I knew it!” Daichi looks confused but Suga continues. “I’m telling Asahi I’m the favorite!”  
  
“You wish.” Daichi deadpans. “Ennoshita is clearly my favorite.”  
  
“Damn, guess I got to get rid of Ennoshita.” Suga twirls a knife that Daichi doesn’t remember him having.  
  
“Don’t try to assassinate my under-boss or I’ll have to kill you myself.”  
  
“Oh, I’d love to see you try.” The two of them talked as if they were talking about something as mundane as playing a game. The guards situated at the door knew enough that it was impossible to tell when Suga was joking and when he was ready to kill. He was one of the most terrifying of the Boss’s men because he would stab you and call it a warning all with that bright smile on his face.  
  
“Wait. Stop trying to change the subject. I’m talking about that leather jacket of yours. I said formal, which means suit jackets, blazers, and all that fun stuff.”  
  
“Oh look at that I don’t own any of those too bad.”  
  
“Bullshit. “  
  
“Language.”  
  
“Do you want me to pick your clothes for you?” Daichi challenges  
  
”Oh hell no, you have the fashion sense of a fifty-year-old man. Which, may I add is why you won't let me wear my formal leather jacket.” Suga stares Daichi down who stares stubbornly back.  
  
The staring is only broken when Asahi walks in the room, looking between his boss and the other second in command confused. “Do I need to come back later?” He asked.  
  
“Finally a third party. Asahi Tell Daichi that my leather jacket is perfectly formal and I should be allowed to wear it.” Suga pleads.  
  
”Stop trying to sway him over.” Daichi hisses. “Asahi please tell him that a leather jacket whether or not it has blood is not a ‘formal’ leather jacket make.”  
  
“Eh uh.” Asahi looks between the bickering twosome and raises his hands in a surrendering manner. “Well how about Suga gets to bring and wear the jacket-” Suga fist pumps and Daichi looks disappointed “-but only when you guys aren’t in official meetings. That way Suga can bring it and wear it and wear a suit during the official meetings.” Both of them stare at him and he ‘eeps.’  
  
Suga laughs and playfully hit him in the side. “Asahi you’re such a peacekeeper. You could’ve just sided with one of us you know. But I guess it sounds like a decent compromise.”  
  
Daichi sighs. “I swear you listen to Asahi more than you do me. I’m the boss you know.”  
  
Suga waves his head dismissively. “When it comes to business stuff and running things sure, but stuff like this I can’t be tamed. Sugawara Koushi listens to no one but himself.” He declares ad the other two shakes their heads.  
  
”Anyway why’d you come in, Asahi? I thought you were working inventory today.” Daichi asks. It wasn't like Asahi to suddenly stop in the middle of a task no matter how boring it was. Suga yes, but not Asahi.  
  
“The eastern warehouse was attacked.“ The mood is suddenly serious, the joking air from earlier completely gone and Suga joins the other two in the discussion. The silly men from earlier were gone and were replaced with the three men who single-handedly brought a dying family back from the edge of disbanding.  
  


\---

  
  
Arriving in Tokyo was an experience, there were families representing every prefecture there with three from Tokyo. Thankfully Daichi was familiar enough with the Nekoma family because of the ‘Trash Heap’ contract. This also meant he was familiar with the Fukurodani family so he wasn’t completely lost in the sea of faces. Every family head was expected to bring five men with them and Daichi was no exception to that he’d brought Suga and Asahi his two right-hand men, Hinata who was young but he was a good brawler when it came to it, Kageyama who was one of their best shots, and Narita who wasn’t one of his usual but he had an uncanny ability to not be noticed even in the tensest situations.  
  
Since they were a family that was just now bringing itself back, he was surprised to see one of Inarizaki’s men approaching them but instead of going to Daichi, he went over to Kageyama instead. The rest of Inarizaki followed behind them and Daichi was understandably nervous, Kita Shunsuke was well known as the man who single-handedly headed the destruction of Ouginishi shortly after gaining control during a coup. None of this showed on his face as he introduced himself with a firm handshake. “Sawamura Daichi, head of Karasuno.”  
  
“Kita Shunsuke leader of Inarizaki and this is my second in command Ojiro Alan.” He gestures to the dark-skinned man next to him. “I apologize for Atsumu, he has a problem with doing things without thinking.”  
  
“I don’t think it’s a problem. Kageyama seems genuinely interested, believe it or not, that’s just his default face. I apologize for not introducing them, these are my seconds in commands Sugawara Koushi and Azumane Asahi.” He gestures to each man in turn.  
  
Kita raises an eyebrow. “Seconds?”  
  
Daichi gave a firm nod.”I see no need to have to pick between two men I trust because there is ‘supposed o be one.”  
  
Kita’s lip quirks up in amusement. “You are interesting Sawamura-san.”  
  
”I could say the same to you Kita-san.” Daichi returns the smirk  
  
“Unfortunately we’ve had a long trip and we really must settle in, meetings begin tomorrow after all Sawamura-san.”  
  
“Ah, excuse me then.” The two bosses exchange bows and turn to their own families.  
  
As Daichi walks away he hears Narita speak up, voice level and unassuming. “Was that really Miya Atsumu? From what I was told he was injured pretty badly.”  
  
Kageyama gives a shaky nod.”You wouldn’t tell from just looking at him but he was breathing strangely. So maybe a chest injury. He’s healed enough for him to talk around and look intimidating. I wouldn’t have noticed if he didn’t pat my head.”  
  
Hinata shivers. “Those Inarizaki guys are dangerous huh?”  
  
Suga scoffs and popped the collar of his ‘formal’ leather jacket. “Maybe, But we’re Karasuno and we’re just as dangerous.”


End file.
